A História de Duas Mesas
6 de maio de 2016 18 de maio de 2016 18 de maio de 2016 19 de maio de 2016 20 de maio de 2016 20 de maio de 2016 20 de maio de 2016 20 de maio de 2016 5 de junho de 2016 1 de setembro de 2016 9 de setembro de 2016 23 de setembro de 2017 11 de outubro de 2017 24 de maio de 2018}} | Episódio = "Projeto Loud House" | Audiência = 1.74 milhões }} "A História de Duas Mesas" é o oitavo episódio da primeira temporada de The Loud House. Plot Lincoln precisa provar que está maduro para poder sentar-se à mesa dos adultos. Sinopse Numa noite, Lincoln decide que não quer comer com suas irmãs mais novas na "mesa das crianças", pois elas são muito bagunceiras e não o deixam comer em paz, e decide que quer comer com suas irmãs mais velhas e os pais na mesa dos adultos. No dia seguinte, Clyde ajuda Lincoln a se parecer um adulto. Depois de seguir as lições de Clyde sobre falar como "adulto", aprender os utensílios de mesa individuais e ter uma boa aparência, Lincoln consegue obter a aprovação de seus pais para conseguir um lugar na mesa dos adultos. No entanto, a experiência de ser maduro revela-se não tão excitante quanto Lincoln esperava; na mesa não se pode fazer nada "divertido", a família conversa sobre coisas "chatas" e é servido fígado ao invés de nuggets de frango. Naquela noite, Lincoln tem um pesadelo onde ele é preso à mesa dos adultos. Ao acordar, Lincoln percebe que é culpa dele por querer ser tão maduro e planeja algo para voltar para a mesa das crianças. The next evening, he arrives at the grownup table and makes a complete fool of himself by imitating his younger sisters' unsavory and crazy table manners. When his parents have enough of his behavior and ask him if he wants to go back to the kiddie table, Lincoln happily obliges and joins an in-progress food fight to celebrate Lincoln's return. As he happily engages in the mess, asks if she can join them as well. Lincoln agrees and Lynn says she never thought it would be possible to leave the grown up table. The other older sisters join their younger siblings as well, and the 11 children start a big food fight, as the episode ends. Na noite seguinte, ele chega à mesa dos adultos e se faz de bobo imitando as maneiras desagradáveis e loucas de suas irmãs mais novas. Quando seus pais se enchem de seu comportamento e perguntam se ele quer voltar para a mesa das crianças, Lincoln rapidamente concorda e se junta a uma luta de comida para celebrar o seu retorno. Enquanto ele se diverte na bagunça, Lynn pergunta se ela também pode se juntar a eles. Lincoln concorda e Lynn diz que nunca pensou que seria possível deixar a mesa dos adultos. As outras irmãs mais velhas se juntam aos irmãos mais novos também, e as 11 crianças começam uma grande briga de comida, e o episódio termina com os pais iniciando uma guerra também. Elenco *Grant Palmer como Lincoln *Catherine Taber como Lori *Liliana Mumy como Leni *Nika Futterman como Luna *Cristina Pucelli como Luan *Jessica DiCicco como Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin como Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller como Lisa *Caleel Harris como Clyde *Jill Talley como Rita *Brian Stepanek como Lynn Sr. de:Die Geschichte der zwei Tische en:A Tale of Two Tables es:Historia de Dos Mesas fr:La table des grands id:Dongeng Tentang Dua Meja pl:Opowieść o dwóch stołach ru:Столовые приколы tl:A Tale of Two Tables Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Temporada 1